freed
by SasukeUchihaStan
Summary: /He no longer had to feel threatened by Naruto, because Naruto was no longer a threat. He was now a means to an end, and Sasuke had full intention of taking advantage of this./ Naruto reveals to his team that he is the host of the nine tailed fox before Sasuke's deflection.


It was difficult to breathe.

Sasuke's brain was going in so many different directions at once. Just a few days ago, Tsunade had restored him back to health. Physically, that is. Mentally was a different picture.

Every night since the day he awoke, Sasuke had been plagued by nightmares. After the assault by his brother, memories that had only just begun to dull, vividly roared back to life. Images of his entire family being slaughtered. The memories looped over and over onto themselves. The smell of blood clung to his nose, making him feel physically ill. Itachi, in a single instance, brought back everything Sasuke had only just been able to slowly overcome.

And that was ignoring the fact that he had been entirely to weak to lay even a single finger on his brother. Sasuke wasn't an idiot; he knew his brother was not only older and more experienced, but also a genius. Still, to have been shown the results of all his effort in such a way...

Ill. It was the only way to describe the way Sasuke felt. Despair, and even anger, took a backseat to how completely _ill_ Sasuke felt. Simply waking up in the morning was a struggle, as the first thing he thought about was how powerless he was.

His teammates were of little help. Sakura showed up everyday with a comforting smile and kind words, but nothing seemed to phase him anymore. Her acts of kindness only made him feel frustrated about being stuck in the hospital bed. Not to mention, every time he looked at her, he only saw weakness. His own weakness in being unable to help her when Gaara nearly _killed her_. Sasuke couldn't even stop someone in his own age bracket from killing one of his team mates.

However, someone else could.

Just looking at Naruto made Sasuke feel anger. Anger that the one the entire class considered dead last was somehow the target of Itachi. What about Naruto could have _possibly_ been so special that Itachi would take interest in him. Was there such raw, untapped potential in Naruto, that it had attracted his brother?

Sasuke's hand painfully gripped the white hospital sheet.

 _He_ had been the one that trained _every single day_ while Naruto goofed off. Training himself until his hands bled, and his body gave out on the training field. There was no way in _hell_ Naruto had been trying nearly as hard as he had been.

Despite that, Naruto's potential could not be over looked. In just the few months that they had been on a team together, his ability had skyrocketed. Sasuke could not longer say with utmost confidence that he could easily defeat Naruto. After all, he had taken down Gaara of the Sand, an opponent even adults had been wary of.

Had Naruto truly been that talented all along? Was everything Sasuke had been working towards worthless, in the face of this apparent talent? Had all it took, was just Naruto paying attention?

Just the thought alone made Sasuke's body burn in anger.

There was no way it was possible. Sasuke was considered a genius in his class. Naruto could hardly do simple algebra. He could hardly even perform a simple clone jutsu. Sasuke knew Naruto was an idiot through and through.

And yet...

Sasuke angrily bit his lip. He needed to get out of this hospital. Being stuck in this bed had only been poisoning his mind and body. He needed to be training to get stronger in order to kill his brother. Thinking the same thoughts everyday, too, had been doing nothing for him. Sasuke didn't _want_ to think anymore. All he desired was to throw himself into training. To drag his body through the mud so he didn't have to think about _anything_ anymore. Not about Naruto. Not about his brother. Not about the smell of blood. Not about the lifeless corpses of his parents.

Anything but that.

His lip began to bleed from the force of his teeth. The taste of blood only made him feel more ill. It took all Sasuke had not to yell into his hands. The feeling of frustration was completely overtaking him, and making his stomach twist into the most gnarled of knots. Suffering. All Sasuke could feel was suffering. The more he suffered, the more the claws of despair snagged their nails into him. His brain was completely consumed by feelings of inadequacy, and the despair of being to weak to do anything about it. Sasuke hated his brother, but right now, he hated himself and his weakness most of all.

The mark on his neck burned. As it did, the feelings of worthlessness slowly changed into anger. Anger at everyone. Just envisioning his team made Sasuke feel hatred. Itachi said it clearly, he lacked hatred. Would (could) Itachi say that now, if he had seen him in this moment.

The door slammed open, and like a ray of sunlight, Naruto materialized into the room, Sakura and Kakashi in tow.

Naruto was all smiles as he strode inside, all but yelling at Sasuke to hurry up and get well so they could go on missions again. Sakura was quick to scold Naruto for raising his voice in the hospital, but even she looked happy. As she skipped over to his side to replenish the vase with flowers, Kakashi pulled out seats for the entire group. His teacher seemed completely calm and at ease, as he usually did.

Looking at them, Sasuke loathed them all. How dare they be so happy and at ease, when Sasuke's family was dead. How could anyone in this damn village be happy. The thought made Sasuke's head dizzy with anger. So caught up in their happiness, they couldn't even recognize the aggression Sasuke was projecting.

The mark burned hotter.

Sasuke was only just able to register his teachers words. "... At any rate, Naruto has something he would like to share with all of you. It took him a long while of deliberation before he felt that he wanted to do this, so please listen respectfully."

Sakura gave Naruto a curious, interested look. A look she would have never given him a short few months ago. Sasuke's stomach burned with the now familiar feeling of jealousy.

Naruto gave a shy smile as he timidly scratched the back of his head. Seeing Naruto act so out of character made the feelings inside Sasuke dull to a small aching, as mild curiosity took form. Suddenly, it became easier to breathe again, and the burning on his neck dulled as well. The darkness crowding his vision subsided, while his brain seemed to be able to process rational thought again.

"Yeah..." Naruto began, "I have something I want to share with you guys. I... didn't really want too, but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation for some of the strange stuff that you might have noticed surrounding me lately."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "I don't want you guys to be in harms way, and knowing why... people would be interested in... attacking me might help that."

Images of Itachi resurfaced in Sasuke's mind, along with the sannin's words, _"Is your target... Naruto?"_

Sakura gave Naruto a quizzical look. "Does this have to do with why Sasuke-kun is in the hospital? I knew there had been an attack, but..."

Nodding, Naruto continued, "Erm... So ero-sannin told me that I'm being targeted by an organization. An organization that... Sasuke's brother is a part of." Naruto paused, as though looking for the right words to say. "I... don't really know how to beat around the bush, so I won't. The reason they are after me, is because..." Naruto trailed off. He looked over at Kakashi, who gave him a small nod of encouragement.

"I am the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sasuke's mind went blank at the news. "The nine tailed fox.. it wasn't defeated that night. There was no way to defeat it. It was... sealed inside of me."

Naruto looked down into his lap, twiddling his fingers. "I- I can completely understand if you guys don't... want to be on my team, knowing this. My seal isn't as weak as Gaara's so.. I don't think you guys have to worry about me going on a rampage or anything."

Gaara? So, he too house a tailed beast inside of him?

Sasuke's mind had yet to process any of this information. A host... to a tailed beast? The infamous Kyuubi that had nearly destroyed the village? Sasuke had only just been born, but even he knew that the attack had wounded the Uchiha clan, along with the rest of the village. Just as he began to comprehend the entirety of what Naruto had told everyone, Sakura interjected.

"Host? So... The Kyuubi... is inside of your body?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Her face was one of cautious curiosity.

Naruto gave a nod at her words. "It's... hard to explain. I can't really interact with it whenever I want or anything."

Sakura looked startled, "You can... talk to it?"

"Yeah... not that I really want to. He's a mean sonofabitch." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It only seems to be willing to talk when I'm in danger. I'm pretty sure it doesn't want me to die, because then I think it dies as well." Giving a sheepish grin, "Not that I'm really sure or anything."

The talk between Naruto and Sakura continued, as Kakashi watched on, but Sasuke was unable to concentrate on anything they were saying.

It explained everything. Naruto's surge in power. The malicious chakra that he vaguely remembered feeling on the bridge during their land of waves mission. Certainly the entirety of his fight with Gaara. Naruto had been calling on the tailed beast inside of himself. This cause a vivid realization inside Sasuke.

It hadn't _just_ been Naruto.

Knowing this brought an indescribable amount of relief to Sasuke. This information explained why his brother had been sent to attack Naruto. Itachi had been interested in the tailed beast housed inside his teammate, not Naruto himself. The only thing that differentiated Naruto and Sasuke, was the fact that _he_ lacked a powerhouse in his body.

Not caring about any conversation that had already been taking place, Sasuke interjected, "How long have you known about this. Why didn't you you tell us before?"

The chatter stopped instantly as Naruto and Sakura looked over at their teammate. "Nnnn... I've known for around a little less then a year now. I only discovered it not too long ago, thanks to Iruka-sensei. All the adults in the village know about it, I think." Taking a deep breath, Naruto added, "The fact that I was a jinchuuruki was a village wide secret, put into law by the Hokage. To reveal the secret lead to punishment. Of course, it's up to me to do as I please with the information... And I wanted to tell you guys. Since you're my teammates, and... my friends." Naruto's eyes glittered with determination, "I don't want you guys possibly getting hurt because of me. The guys after me are strong enough to take on Kakashi-sensei."

A little less then a year. It would explain why Naruto suddenly began to take his training seriously upon joining the squad.

Sakura looked down into her lap, "I... might not completely understand everything you're saying, Naruto. However, you're a part of my squad, and I want to continue to be your team mate, no matter what." Sakura looked up and gave a small smile at the blond boy beside her, "How could I turn away from someone who saved me from Gaara. I owe you my life, Naruto. So trust us to take care of yours as well! Besides, there is no way I could let a knucklehead like you out of my sight for even one minute!"

Crossing her arms, Sakura gave a little 'hmf' sound. "That said, this definitely means my parents knew, and that explains why they told me to stay away from you." Growling angrily and gnashing her teeth, Sakura added, "The nerve of them!"

The result on Naruto was instantaneous. His entire face broke out in a wide grin, but then quickly receded as he reflected on what she just said. Timidly, Naruto asked, "So, you aren't... scared of me, or anything? It's totally... normal to be scared."

Sakura gave a shrug, "What do I have to be scared about?"

Sasuke could tell Naruto didn't understand her answer. "Wha- I mean, what if... What if something happens to me and the Kyuubi breaks out. I- I can't promise something like that wouldn't happen one day!"

Once again, Sasuke interjected, glancing over at Kakashi. "Is something like that is possible? How so?"

Rubbing his hands together, Kakashi started, "Well, its unlikely, seeing as the seal on Naruto is one of, if not, the most powerful seals in existence. A human life was given up for it." Naruto flinched at this. "Unless circumstances are extremely dire, like Naruto drawing on it's power too much and too often, I don't see something like that being a problem in the foreseeable future."

It relieved Sasuke to know that his life wasn't going to be in danger. Dying before killing Itachi was something that chilled him to the core. It wasn't that he wouldn't die for a mission, as he nearly almost did on their wave mission, but he would rather avoid it if possible.

Sakura clapped her hands at Kakashi's words. "There you have it! See, I have nothing to be scared about, as long as you're responsible, Naruto!" Flexing her arm, Sakura added, "I'll gladly keep you in line!"

A small glimmer of tears began to form in Naruto's eyes at her comforting words. "I... T-Thank you, Sakura-chan. It means a lot..."

Feeling it was time to add his two cents, Sasuke let out a sigh. "I don't care one way or another. Just don't get in my way, dobe."

Honestly, all Sasuke cared about in this moment, was the knowledge that he _hadn't_ been doing anything wrong. His training _hadn't_ been meaningless. Naruto's surge in strength could simply be attributed to the tailed beast inside of him. Even Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to compare himself to _that_. Even someone in dead last could improve rapidly with that sort of thing.

If anything, Naruto being the host of something like that would only be a benefit. This meant that, no matter what, Itachi would have to come and collect Naruto one day. And when that day came, Sasuke would be ready for him. No matter what it took.

Still, Sasuke thought, as he looked at the happy faces of his teammates, protecting Naruto wouldn't be too bad. He was sure that training with a jinchuuriki would only benefit him, and he was sure he would be able to get more intense training, what with the excuse that he had to be stronger in order to defend himself, and Naruto, from Naruto's attackers. Sasuke figured that Naruto was going to be focused on heavily in order to defend himself, and Sasuke knew he would be able to get in on that.

After all, how many can say they trained along side the host of a tailed beast? Naruto's growth could only mean growth for him as well.

"At any rate, we should leave now and let Sasuke catch up on his rest." Kakashi announced loudly to the room. Sakura looked hesitant to leave upon hearing his words, but relented. She cheerfully told Sasuke that she would be back tomorrow to bring him some food that wasn't the bland hospitals. Naruto was all smiles as he bounced out of the room, all but yelling how he was going to treat everyone to Ichiraku (minus Sasuke of course). If Sasuke want someone, all he had to do was get better as soon as possible.

Sasuke could care less for ramen.

Kakashi gently shut the door behind the group, and Sasuke could hear their voices all the way until they turned the corner in the hallway. Releasing a deep breathe, Sasuke took a moment to reflect on what transpired.

For the first time since he had awoken in the hospital, Sasuke wasn't dwelling on the past. His mind was racing to think of ways he could improve himself, in order to take his brother head on. How he could push himself and his team, all under the banner of wanting to protect Naruto. Shifting his position in his bed, Sasuke almost couldn't contain the excitement coursing through him. Now, more then ever, he wanted to get out of this place and train. Sasuke knew he still had a few more days stuck in here, but thinking about all that he could do once he got out lit a fire inside of him.

Everything that had been plaguing his mind had cleared. All feelings of inadequacy had been replaced by a fire to continue training. _There had been nothing wrong with him._ This knowledge completely freed Sasuke's mind and soul. He no longer had to feel threatened by Naruto, because Naruto was no longer a threat. He was now a means to an end, and Sasuke had full intention of taking advantage of this.

* * *

AN: Hi guys! The idea for this fanfiction had been mucking about in my head for a month or so now, and I just knew I had to get it out. Gonna be a multipart deal.


End file.
